


Il est venu cette nuit

by JessSwann



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Cavendish a seize ans et vient de perdre son père, perdue la jeune fille passe son temps entre sa peinture et son journal... Mais des événements étranges commencent à se produire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est venu cette nuit

Cher Journal,

 

Ce matin j’ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me lever. Je crois que le cauchemar qui m’a tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit y est pour quelque chose.

C’était horrible, vraiment. J’étais dans mon lit et dehors les loups et les autres créatures de la nuit hurlaient. Je me réveillai et il était là.

Il était immense, les cheveux et les yeux d’un noir d’encre.

Il ne m’a pas touchée mais je sentais que s’il le faisait je mourrais.

Puis, je me suis heureusement réveillée.

 

Je dois te laisser, Mère m’appelle, elle dit que je dois à nouveau essayer ma robe pour le bal des Dalwish, quel ennui !!!

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Cette fois c’est certain, Mère est devenue complétement folle ! Figure toi qu’elle a décrété que ma robe pour le bal devait être mauve tandis que la sienne sera vert pomme ! Mauve !!! Comme si elle ne savait pas que je déteste cette couleur ! Ça me donne l’air complétement malade et ça m’épaissit la taille ! Oh ce que je voudrais que Père soit encore là ! Lui au moins, il me comprendrait et ne m’obligerait pas à porter cette affreuse robe.

Toujours tienne,

 

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Les Doves sont venus diner ce soir et Fiona portera du bleu pour le bal. Du bleu !

 

Toujours tienne,

 

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

J’ai encore fait le même cauchemar au sujet de l’homme dont je t’ai parlé hier. Cette fois, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il m’a fait tellement peur que j’ai hurlé et réveillé Mère. Je te laisse imaginer sa réaction ! Comme toujours, elle n’a pas écouté un mot de ce que je lui disais et est partie en claquant la porte sans même me proposer une tasse de thé pour m’aider à me remettre !

Oh, je me sens si seule si tu savais, je crois que si tu n’étais pas là, je deviendrais folle.

Toujours tienne,

Czass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Cette fois elle dépasse les bornes ! A croire qu’elle n’est là que pour me tourmenter ! Figure-toi que Mère a décidé que j’étais trop perturbée pour aller au bal ! Tout cela parce qu’elle trouve mes peintures inquiétantes ! C’est une plaisanterie ! Qu’est ce qu’elle connait à l’art ! Elle n’a jamais été capable de dessiner quoi que ce soit et voilà qu’elle critique ma peinture, si Père était encore avec nous, jamais il ne la laisserait agir ainsi. Oh si tu savais ce que je le regrette !!

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Mon oncle Jonas, le frère de Père est venu aujourd’hui, je me suis empressée de lui expliquer ce qui c’était passé et il l’a forcée à revoir sa décision. Selon lui, allez au bal et voir d’autres personnes me ferait du bien. Je suis si heureuse ! Quel dommage qu’il n’ait pas réussi à la convaincre de changer la couleur de ma robe !

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il est encore venu cette nuit. Ses yeux sont de plus en plus sombres. Et à chaque fois il se montre plus hardi. Il me fait peur mais je n’arrive pas à lui échapper. Il ne me parle pas, il se contente d’être là, devant mon lit et de me regarder. J’ai tellement peur, cela semble si réel, comme si il n’était pas vraiment un cauchemar. Je n’ai personne d’autre à qui en parler que toi. Quel réconfort de savoir que tu es là même si hélas tu ne peux me protéger.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

Cher Journal,

 

Fiona est odieuse. Mère ne cesse de m’en rabâcher les oreilles, comme si elle était exemplaire ! Tu parles ! Tout le monde sait qu’elle se roule dans la paille avec le palefrenier !

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il est encore venu cette nuit. Cette fois, ses doigts ont frôlé ma cuisse et j’ai cru mourir de peur. J’ai hurlé mais ça ne l’a pas arrêté.

Mère est venue elle aussi mais comme tu t’en doutes, elle m’a réprimandée, elle dit que je dois cesser de me comporter comme si j’avais encore six ans alors que j’en ai dix de plus…

J’ai beau lui parler de l’homme elle ne me croit pas, elle pense que c’est parce que je ne prends pas le laudanum que le Docteur Henry m’a prescrit mais c’est faux ! Je le prends chaque soir mais elle ne me croit pas. J’en ai assez, je la déteste.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Ma robe est aussi affreuse que je l’avais prédit et maintenant Mère prétend que c’est de ma faute ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle m’a ôté mes peintures et mes toiles. Dieu merci, elle ignore tout de ton existence sinon je suis certaine qu’elle t’arracherait aussi à moi rien que pour me faire du mal. J’ai tout de même réussi à sauver mon auto portrait, quelques couleurs et un pinceau. Il me faudra donc désormais travailler une partie de la nuit sur mes peintures. Je la hais.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Epuisée comme je l’étais après voir peint durant deux heures la nuit dernière je m’étais figuré que pour une fois, je connaitrais un sommeil sans rêve. Mais il est encore venu. Chaque nuit, il est plus proche, presque comme si il était réel, vivant… Pourtant cette fois c’était différent, il se tenait au pied de mon lit et pour la première fois, il m’a parlé. Il a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur, que je ne devais pas crier sinon des choses horribles arriveraient. Des choses comme ce qui est arrivé à Père. J’ai tellement peur si tu savais…

Si je ne t’avais pas je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour ne pas devenir folle, il me terrifie, j’espère qu’il ne reviendra jamais mais je sens que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l’en empêcher. Est-ce qu’un cauchemar peut prendre vie ?

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

J’avais raison en redoutant qu’il revienne. Cette nuit, alors que les loups hurlaient à la lune, il est apparu au pied de mon lit. J’ai essayé de toutes mes forces de me réveiller mais sans succès. Sa main s’est glissée sous ma chemise et il a touché mes seins. C’était douloureux mais une part de moi en avait envie. Surtout ne répète ça à personne ! Enfin j’ai finalement repris mes esprits et j’ai hurlé. Du coup Mère a décidé de doubler mes doses de laudanum et de m’enfermer à clef pour la nuit. Elle ne comprend rien, je la hais.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il est arrivé quelque chose d’horrible, d’horrible…Alors qu’elle était en visite chez nous avec sa mère, Fiona a glissé dans l’étang et s’y est noyée. Mère ne cesse de pleurer et bien entendu le bal est annulé. Moi je ne cesse de penser à ce que l’homme m’a dit : que des malheurs arriveraient si je criais. J’ai tellement peur que ce soit lui qui ait fait du mal à Fiona, qu’il soit sorti de mon rêve et qu’il l’ait noyée dans l’étang !

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j’ai tellement peur, si seulement il pouvait me laisser en paix.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

L’inspecteur Shotbolt est venu nous voir pour Fiona. Et il a exigé de me parler ! Comme si je savais quelque chose hormis ce qu’on sait tous : Fiona a glissé et s’est noyée. Pourtant l’inspecteur ne semble pas satisfait. Un instant, j’ai songé à lui parler de l’homme mais le regard de Mère m’en a dissuadée. De toute façon, l’inspecteur ne peut pas arrêter les cauchemars.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

Ps : j’ai oublié de te dire que du coup le bal était annulé ! Maudite Fiona même morte elle continue à me gâcher la vie ! Enfin, au moins je n’aurais pas à porter cette affreuse robe mauve.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Je suis contente, mon auto portrait avance grandement ! En effet Mère est tellement chamboulée par la mort de Fiona qu’elle passe le plus clair de son temps à sangloter dans sa chambre. Donc, à moi la liberté ! C’est tellement bon de pouvoir peindre à nouveau à la lumière du jour.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il est venu. Cette fois, ses yeux sombres brillaient d’une lueur rouge et il a déchiré ma chemise de nuit. J’ai cru mourir de peur mais ce n’est pas le pire ! Sa main m’a bâillonnée et il m’a sucé les seins pendant de longues minutes. C’était odieux ! J’avais tellement peur que j’ai senti un liquide couler entre mes cuisses alors qu’il continuait à … Je ne sais même pas comment on appelle ça.

Si tu savais ce que j’ai peur, rien que d’y repenser j’ai encore les mains tremblantes et mes cuisses s’humidifient. Je crois de plus en plus que cet homme est réel. J’ai peur que ce soit un démon.

Mon Dieu faites que je me trompe…

J’ai si peur, si peur…

Je dois te laisser, Mère m’appelle, ce que je peux la détester !

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il est encore venu, cette fois il a glissé ses doigts entre mes cuisses et ils sont ressortis tous humides tellement j’avais peur. Je l’ai supplié de ne pas me faire de mal mais il n’a fait que rire. Oh ce bruit odieux !!!

Après il a dit que tant que je le laisserais faire et que je lui obéissais, il n’arriverait rien.

 

Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre ?

 

Il m’a bâillonnée à nouveau avec sa main et m’a forcé à écarter plus les jambes. Là, il a défait son habit noir et il a exhibé une chose… une chose monstrueuse.

Et après… Jure que tu ne le répéteras à personne !! Après, il l’a mise en moi et ça m’a fait tellement mal que j’ai gémi. Il a empoigné mes seins à pleine mains et il a commencé à bouger avec force. Je pouvais le sentir dans ma chair et il, il grognait comme bête sur moi. J’avais l’impression d’être écartelée et que, que, j’ai eu tellement mal que mon cœur s’est affolé et j’ai cru que j’allais mourir. Après ça il s’est retiré et a ri de nouveau.

 

J’ai tellement peur qu’il revienne.

 

Je dois y aller, Mère m’appelle, surtout ne répète ça à personne, s’il savait que je te l’ai dit je crois qu’il nous tuerait tous.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il ne me laisse pas tranquille, je suis maintenant certaine qu’il est un démon. Il est venu aujourd’hui, en plein jour ! Mère était à l’enterrement de Fiona pour soutenir sa mère et j’étais seule dans ma chambre lorsqu’il est apparu.

 

Là, il a déchiré la robe que je portais et il m’a forcée à venir m’asseoir sur lui et j’ai encore senti sa chose monstrueuse rentrer en moi. Il m’a forcée à bouger sur lui et j’ai cru défaillir alors qu’il était profond, toujours plus profond dans ma chair.

 

Il a dit que j’étais à lui.

 

Toujours tienne,

 

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Ses yeux sont rouges et je sens son membre grossir, grossir en moi jusqu’à écarter mes chairs, mes seins sont endoloris de ses pétrissures et des morsures qu’il m’inflige. Je suis devenue sa chose et il me prend sans cesse.

Je redoute à présent d’être seule mais Mère a décidé qu’elle ne voulait plus me voir et m’enferme désormais chaque jour. Je la hais tellement. A cause d’elle, je suis devenue sa chose et il me prend chaque fois plus brutalement.

Il ne me laisse en paix que lorsque je peins mais je ne peux pas peindre sans cesse !

Si seulement tu pouvais m’aider, si seulement quelqu’un pouvait m’aider.

Ce que je regrette que Père ne soit plus là. Quand je pense à tout ce que je lui ai dit avant qu’il se suicide… Ce que je regrette !!!

Je t’en prie aide moi

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il est encore venu cette nuit et il m’a prise sans relâche comme l’une de ces bêtes dont parlent les légendes. Il dit que je ne sers qu’à son bon plaisir et que des choses terribles arriveront si je ne lui obéis pas. Il dit qu’il brulera le manoir si je ne lui offre pas mon corps et je suis forcée de le sentir toujours plus lourd s’abattre sur le mien alors qu’il me laboure encore et encore.

Toujours tienne,

 

Cass C.

 

Cher Journal,

 

Il dit qu’il va me tuer si je ne lui obéis pas, que je dois écarter plus encore mes cuisses et le sang s’écoule hors de moi.

J’ai peur, j’ai si peur.

Il dit qu’il brulera tout sur son passage et le feu brule dans son regard quand il me possède.

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

 

Ps : Mère a oublié de verrouiller ma porte cette nuit, peut être vais-je réussir à m’enfuir ?

 

 

 

Mémoires de Grady Shotbolt à l’intention de celui qui voudra les lire, les trouvant dignes d’intérêt.

 

J’ai toujours fait preuve de la plus grande circonspection à l’égard de mes collègues inspecteurs qui se faisaient fort d’écrire leur mémoires pour y exposer leurs affaires les plus surprenantes. Après tout, me disais-je, un crime reste un crime, nulle étrangeté là-dedans pas plus que de détails dignes d’être relevés, Cependant, il me faut admettre que l’affaire Cavendish a tellement marqué mon esprit que je succombe à mon tour au travers de l’écriture de mémoires.

 

Laissez moi vous planter le décor. Les Cavendish, une famille dont nul n’ignore l’existence et la richesse. Un manoir sur la colline, deux frères. Bref, une famille sans histoires jusqu’à Cassie Cavendish.

 

Cassie Cavendish…

 

Blonde, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux bleus remplis d’innocence. Comment quiconque aurait pu soupçonner ça ??? Mais je m’égare et en bon inspecteur il me faut ordonner mon récit.

 

J’ai rencontré Cassie il y a quelques mois à l’occasion de l’accident qui a couté la vie à sa petite sœur Fiona. La pauvre enfant avait selon toutes évidences glissé dans l’étang et, incapable d’y remonter par ses propres moyens, s’y était noyée. La mère était anéantie, la pauvre femme ayant déjà perdu son époux quelques mois plus tôt (il s’était tiré une balle en plein cœur avec son fusil de chasse) et Cassie, ma foi, Cassie semblait elle aussi triste. Pas autant qu’on aurait pu l’attendre chez une jeune fille de seize ans qui en l’espace de quelques mois venait de perdre son père et sa sœur cadette mais Mme Cavendish nous avait informé que Cassie prenait quotidiennement du laudanum depuis la mort de son père aussi n’ai-je pas cherché plus loin à ma grande honte. Peut-être que si j’avais suivi mon instinct au lieu de classer l’affaire ainsi que Sir Cavendish (le frère du défunt) me l’avait demandé la tragédie n’aurait pas eu lieu.

Non, ceci est injuste, veuillez ne pas en tenir compte, j’étais l’inspecteur en charge de cette enquête et je suis donc le seul à blâmer pour son incompétence.

 

Mais enfin comment aurais-je pu soupçonner une telle chose !!

 

J’avais donc classé l’affaire Fiona Cavendish comme un funeste mais pourtant banal accident et m’étais empressé d’oublier l’affaire jusqu’à ce que je sois appelé au Manoir Cavendish, il y a de cela trois nuits.

 

Arrivé sur les lieux, je constatai avec horreur que l’aile gauche du manoir avait entièrement brulé. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur Cassie qui, en chemise, serrait contre un livre qui, je le découvrirais ensuite, était en fait son journal.

 

Connaissant l’enfant et l’oncle de cette dernière, je pris bien entendu la malheureuse en charge sur le champ et elle me déclara avec une réelle horreur que l’homme avait mis le feu. Désireux de l’éloigner du lieu de tant de malheur, je l’emmenai au poste.

 

Je la suppliai de parler mais à la place elle me tendit son journal.

 

Comment décrire l’horreur qui fut la mienne à la lecture de ce dernier ? Naïf, j’étais prêt à tout pour punir l’homme malfaisant responsable de tant de souffrance chez une jeune fille innocente. Du moins le croyais-je.

 

Bien sûr, j’avais été choqué je l’avoue par la façon dont Cassie évoquait sa sœur dans son journal mais je mis cela sur le coup d’un traumatisme né de l’émotion et je m’empressais d’enquêter sur l’homme dont elle parlait.

 

Quelques discussions avec les domestiques ayant heureusement échappé à l’incendie m’alertèrent. Feu Madame Cavendish, la mère, ne fréquentait aucun homme qui puisse ainsi avoir accès aux appartements de sa fille. Plus étrange encore, le majordome, Hayley, m’informa que Madame Cavendish avait récemment entrepris de contacter des sanatoriums afin de voir si l’un d’eux serait prêt à accueillir Cassie. Il me révéla aussi que celle-ci l’ayant appris, elle entra dans une colère si noire qu’elle lacéra la robe de bal que sa mère avait fait faire à son intention.

 

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que le doute, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le pressentiment qui m’avait animé lors de ma première visite refasse surface.

 

A mon corps défendant, je pris donc contact avec le Docteur Singleton dont j’avais sorti le frère d’un embarras mineur quelques mois plus tôt.

 

Appelé au chevet de Cassie Cavendish, l’homme confirma que la jeune fille était intacte et sa virginité préservée.

 

J’hésitai encore sur la conduite à tenir lorsque mes hommes m’appelèrent. Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose.

 

Seigneur rien que le souvenir de cette ignominie réussit à faire trembler ma main…

 

Miraculeusement épargné par les flammes, l’auto portrait dont parlait Cassie à l’envie dans son journal me fut dévoilé.

 

Comment décrire ce que je vis alors ???

 

Les traits étaient bien ceux de Cassie et dénotaient d’un réel talent mais la jeune fille s’était appliquée à recouvrir de noir ses cheveux blonds et ses splendides yeux bleus. Les traits étaient désordonnés, saccadés mais cela n’était pas le pire. Elle avait tracé des crevasses sur son visage dans lesquelles elle avait reproduit des flammes d’un tel réalisme que c’en était saisissant. Ses mains empoignaient ses seins dont on voyait les bouts rougis entre les doigts et à l’arrière-plan, le visage de sa mère était lacéré tandis qu’un sourire lascif épanouissait les lèvres du modèle. Jamais je n’avais contemplé une telle chose.

 

Passant outre les ordres de Sir Cavendish, je convoquai l’un de nos plus éminents spécialistes en psychiatrie qui confirma ce que je soupçonnais : Cassie était atteinte d’une forme de maladie mentale très rare et incurable.

 

Après avoir vu le tableau, je n’eus pas de mal à le croire !

 

Par ailleurs d’autres indices vinrent étayer cette hypothèse (Madame Cavendish avait été aspergée d’une essence destinée aux peintres et fort inflammable dont on avait retrouvé la fiole vide dans les appartements de Cassie quand à Fiona, le légiste se souvint avoir observé des marques sur ses mains et sur son crane auxquelles il n’avait tout d’abord pas prêté attention) faisant d’elle une évidence.

 

A présent je tremble à la pensée que, si je n’avais lu le journal de Cassie et vu son tableau, elle aurait été confiée aux bons soins de sa famille. Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé alors !

Comment une enfant si jeune peut-elle être devenue un tel monstre ? Le psychiatre n’a aucune réponse.

 

A présent que j’arrive au bout de mon récit je ne puis m’empêcher de frissonner au souvenir des sévices imaginaires décrits par Cassie et qu’elle confiait à son journal qui était finalement son seul ami. Pauvre enfant…. Elle a rejoint le sanatorium d’Everdon et nul doute qu’elle y finira ses jours. Du moins je l’espère.

 

Ce récit horrible m’a tellement remué que je ne puis attendre d’être mort pour faire connaitre cette affaire. Bien entendu, il est hors de question de citer les noms des protagonistes concernés mais je serais toutefois curieux de connaitre l’opinion de mon cher ami Oscar su cette affaire. Après tout il est écrivain et fin lettré et peut être qu’il jugerait mon affaire suffisamment intéressante pour y faire une référence, même détournée dans une de ces pièces qui sait ?

 

()()

 

Cher Journal,

 

Je n’aime pas cet endroit, je pense que j’avais raison sur l’inspecteur, il est stupide. Je le hais.

Une nouvelle tragédie nous a frappés récemment, je n’ai pas pu t’en parler plus tôt parce que j’étais trop occupée mais la mère de Fiona a trouvé la mort. Je pense que c’est lui qui l’a tuée. Il l’a brûlée ainsi qu’il m’en avait menacée… J’ai tellement peur.

 

Mère aussi est morte, elle s’est endormie et ne s’est pas réveillée.

 

Je dois te laisser, la dame de l’institution dans laquelle l’inspecteur m’a placée en attendant qu’Oncle Jonas vienne me chercher m’appelle. J’espère qu’elle a reçu les toiles et la peinture que je lui avais demandées !

 

Elle s’énerve, ce que je peux haïr cette femme !!!

 

Toujours tienne,

Cass C.

Ps : il est venu cette nuit…


End file.
